


Just Trust Me

by FinkPloyd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Trust, Trust Issues, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinkPloyd/pseuds/FinkPloyd
Summary: Vanya always knew when something was wrong.





	Just Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I logged out of my account on my main computer and can't get back in. So, I sent in reset password requests and I'm not getting those emails. I emailed support, not getting that email. Yay me. So, I'm posting from my school computer that for some reason has my account on it still? Anyway...

Vanya and Five always had a special relationship. They both felt misunderstood by their father. Vanya wasn’t special and Five was limited to what he could do with his powers. He was on a short leash that he was close to snapping off. 

They weren’t permitted in each other’s rooms, but Vanya would sneak into his to talk to him in private. She always seemed to know when he was upset or when something was bothering him. She always knew how to help calm him down and just let him get all his pent up frustration out. She told him to punch a pillow, rip up papers, or something else that was a bit destructive. Not too much for their father to notice or punish them though. Vanya was especially a good listener. She would just lay on her stomach on his bed or sit cross legged on his floor, listening to his rants and rambles. She wouldn’t say a single thing unless he requested her to. Number Five loved her for that reason. 

Then the day came, he snapped. He stood up to his father, confronting him about his wish to time travel. He had been complaining and venting to Vanya about it all week. 

“It’s going to happen, V. I’m going to stand up to that snide jackass and give him a piece of my mind,” is what he’d tell her.

Vanya would always protest, “Five that’s an awful idea and you know it. You’ll get in big trouble. Who knows what would happen, something horrible probably…”

He looked back and realized now that he should of listened to her. 

That day he was thinking with his emotions and anger, not logic. He was denied the request to time travel, just like Vanya told him. He was expecting it, but he had to be the one to rebel at some point. He remembered the sadness and fear on her face, quickly shaking her head at him from the end of the dining table. 

“No.” 

He turned and didn’t look back. He stormed out and made a decision that he was sure Vanya would never forgive. He was on a new street, then the snow, and then… ash and rubble. Flames and smoke burning his eyes and nose. 

Where the fuck was he? He ran back in the direction he had ran from He was some form of coward, that he was sure of. There stood at his feet what remained of his home. A pile of bricks and burning furniture. The gates were bent at his feet, the umbrellas mocking him. 

Panic overwhelmed his entire being, he frantically looked around. 

“Vanya?”

He stepped up on a piece of rock and searched around, then he turned back and his eyes laid upon a terrible sight. His siblings, crushed and mangled under rocks and covered in ash. Bloody and burnt up bodies surrounded him. He approached them, nervous for who he would find. Was Vanya there? 

He found Luther, Diego, Allison, and Klaus. Their bodies contorted, he wouldn’t be able to rescue them from their rocky captors. But, where was Vanya? He couldn’t find her. Perhaps she was okay, safe? He was determined to find her. He gathered supplies, and began the journey to find his sister. 

He needed to find his sister, dragging a wagon behind him, he prepared for however long this journey would be to find her. He should of listened to her, trusted her that morning. However, what’s done is done. All that matters now is finding Vanya and saving her from this hellscape.


End file.
